The Babe
George Herman "Babe" Ruth Jr, also known as The Babe is a Slam 'n' Jam Superstar who later appeared in a NoDQ CAW match in Season 6 before competing for NoDQ CAW in Season 7. The Babe is considered the greatest icon of Slam 'n' Jam. Appearance The Babe is a human male of above average height and weight. Despite his athletic prowess, his physique is not what one would consider athletic by modern standards. The Babe wrestles in his baseball attire. NoDQ CAW History Season 5 The Babe did not compete for NoDQ CAW in Season 5 but appeared at Domestic Disturbance in a Triple Threat Ladder Match for the Slam 'n' Jam Championship against James Bond and Bruce Lee. However, even use of a sledgehammer was not enough to give the Babe advantage enough to win the match, with Bruce Lee retrieving the Championship suspended above the ring. Season 6 The Babe stopped Mr. Clean's brutal assault of Superman following their match at Going the Distance, hospitalising Mr. Clean with a Bada-Bing. The Babe then went on to enter the mega event's main event, an Elimination Chamber match for the Slam 'n' Jam Championship also featuring James Bond, Badass Bart Simpson, Bruce Lee, Captain Kirk and Pac-Man. The Babe outlasted all the other men in the match to win the Slam 'n' Jam Championship. Season 7 Much of Season 7 was spent speculating whether or not Mr. Clean and The Babe would clash in a Singles Match to determine who was the greatest icon of CAW wrestling. Eventually, a contract was signed and the two met in the ring at Fully Charged with the Slam 'n' Jam Championship on the line. After an astonishing match that could have gone either way, The Babe used one of Mr. Clean's own signature finishing moves, the Cleaning Press against his foe to win the match and protect Slam 'n' Jam's legacy. Real World History Babe Ruth is considered by many baseball historians to be the finest player to ever play the game. Ruth scored an astonishing 714 home runs during his career. Ruth was a larger-than-life personality during the time he played, making him the centre of attention for his questionable partying ways. However, this was tempered by a kind heart as Ruth would often visit children in hospitals or orphanages. In-ring Style and Personality The Babe's in-ring style is all-but identical to that of WWE Superstar Triple H. Despite this, his finishing moves by and large make him stand out from Triple H. The Babe did not get much chance to display his personality in NoDQ CAW but he displayed an unwillingness to allow injustice to occur if he could do something about it as well as perhaps an element of aloofness as he was initially not interested in competing against Mr. Clean unless the contract for the match was right. Finishing Moves *Bada-Bing (Pedigree) *Super Twisting Arm Breaker *Rebound Flapjack *Running Elbow Smash *Home Run Derby (F-5) *Sky High Back Drop *Top Rope Flipping Neckbreaker Category:Superstars Category:Real World Icons